nosferatuthewrathofmalachifandomcom-20200214-history
The West Wing
Position To the right is the West Wing entrance. The drawbridge to the West Wing area hasn't been extended yet, so the player will have to walk across a small piece of wood and jump over the pillar to get across the gap. Once on the other side, just pull the level to lower the bridge. Like the East Wing entrance, the West Wing entrance also has 3 small wooden doors nearby. The north-most door nearest to the bridge leads to a small room with a couple random items, the other two doors lead to basement areas, each one containing a Ghoul and a Lesser Vampiress. General The West Wing can only be accessed after you complete the East Wing by staking the Succubus Moraie in her coffin and taking the West Wing key from her. The West Wing is a circular tower with 5 floors. From the entrance to the West Wing, go through the door to your right (North) and you should find the main stairwell, which allows you to access all 5 floors of the West Wing. When you first enter the West Wing, you can go from the bottom to the top immediately, but the doors to the 2nd, 4th, and 5th floor hallways will be locked, and you'll have to find the corresponding keys to unlock those floors. With the exceptions of the 3rd and 4th floors, the floors in the West Wing curve around in a circle. Therefore, if you enter the left/South hallway door from the main stairwell and go all the way around, you'll eventually make your way back to the right/West hallway door in the main stairwell. This makes the West Wing much easier to navigate than the East Wing, but by the time you get here you'll probably be on a time limit as your relatives will start dying if you don't act quickly. The West Wing also introduces you to some tougher enemies. Shadow Vampires, Desmodiij, and Ghouls still dominate (and Zombies start to be pretty common as well), but you'll also begin to encounter Feral Zombies, Demodus, and Demons. First Floor Main entra nce. On the opposite side of the tower from the main entrance is the Monster Pit (take either the left or right path and go about halfway around the tower to reach it). The Monster Pit is a large room with a wire-mesh floor that contains several water troughs and two large health kits. If you drop into the hole in the middle of the room, you'll receive the West Wing 5th Floor Key and enter into a boss fight with the Foul Beast Vampire. The Foul Beast Vampire Key you receive from beating him will allow you to escape the pit and return to the 1st Floor. Second Floor The 2nd Floor can be unlocked with the key you picked up in the 5th Floor Main Portal Room during the Succubus Draija boss fight. Somewhere on this floor is the West Wing 4th Floor Key that allows you to access the 4th floor and find the Succubus' tomb. Odds are you'll find a relative near the key as well. Third Floor The 3rd floor is unlocked from the beginning. Unlike most of the other floors, the 3rd floor does not curve all the way around. The left and right hallways from the main stairwell are seperate and need to be explored seperately. Usually at least a couple of your relatives can be found here. Fourth Floor The 4th floor is the last floor you access in the West Wing. Initially locked, you'll have to find th e West Wing 4th Floor Key from the 2nd floor to enter. Like the 3rd floor, the 4th floor does not curve all the way around, and the left and right hallways will need to be explored seperately. At the end of one of these hallways (usually the right/West path), located directly beneath the Main Portal Room, will be Succubus Draija's tomb. Stake Draija to retrieve the Main Castle Key. Fifth Floor The 5th and high est floor of the West Wing is only accessible after you get the West Wing 5th Floor Key from the Monster Pit and defeat the Foul Beast Vampire boss. On the far side of the 5th floor (in the same position as the Monster Pit on the 1st floor) is a large temple-like Main Portal Room containing a HUGE dimensional portal, your brother Wilfred chained to a rack, and the Succubus Draija boss. You'll find the West Wing 2nd Floor Key lying on the floor inside the Main Portal Room. You'll also receive the Succubus Draija key you after the Succubus is defeated, and you can use this key to free your brother. Category:Locations